


Restraint

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [1]
Category: Imagine Dragons (Band), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For when you show restraint when you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Do you ever feel the need to restrain yourself? You know that you’re going to do something stupid or out of turn, something that is not at the right moment. That feeling of ambition. Have you ever wanted to do something so bad that you imagine doing it every chance you get, but you never allow yourself. Maybe you’re like me then, maybe you tell yourself “Not now” “Now is not the time” “Hold on, wait for that ‘perfect’ moment”. Perhaps, or perhaps you restrain yourself from things you shouldn’t do at all. It’s a thin line, that line that separates those things you should do, and those you shouldn’t. Sometimes it’s blurry, that line; sometimes it’s hard to distinguish what you **should** do and **shouldn’t** do. Thoughts like these run through my mind a various times, I aspire to show love, but how much? I’ve never really been told how to go about it, so I’m afraid that I’ll be overwhelming, or come on too strong to certain people. What if I mess up, what if they didn’t want me to do **_that._ **

But, on the other hand, what if that is what they desire, maybe they just want me to show that love, and I’ve been overthinking it too much and haven’t done what I need to do. I ask myself “when? Where? How?” most of all _why?_ Why do I want to do this? Why do I feel like my heart is beating a million times faster as I approach that one singular moment where everything falls into place and you reach out your arms and wrap that person up in a hug that stops time for what seems like an eternity and you just fall in love with that moment and you never want it to end. _Take a breath_. Sometimes, it’s not just a hug though, because I want to hug a lot of people that I care for, but one person, _that one person_ , I want to do more than just hug them, sometimes I have these day dreams, where a moment happens and I imagine myself doing more than actually happens. In reality it’s simpler than I imagine it. In that day dream, in that thought, I create this perfect world where everything goes to plan. Sometimes I hold myself back though, I wish I could write down every day dream I’ve ever had, but for one I don’t think I could type that much, and two: I am scared of being overwhelming. I’m afraid that if I say everything I want to say, it will be too much.  Have you ever heard “Shots” by imagine dragons?

“…From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun

 And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved

Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved”

That is how I feel. I always seem to mess up everything I love. That’s my fear, _the fear of messing everything up_. Don’t get me wrong, I want to say everything that is on my mind, I want to recall those day dreams, I want to tell _you_ those day dreams, and you just have to pry it out. That moment when my trust surpasses my fear, those are the moments I live for. When all possible outcomes seem better than leaving behind my original aspirations, that is when I come out of my shell, when nothing seems possible to go wrong. Until then however; I will continue to show restraint.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm talking about you :*


End file.
